Paljastuneet Suhteet
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: Ensimmäinen suomenkielinen KHR ficci. En jaksa keksiä tähän nyt mitään joten lukekaa kaikki tärkeä mitä haluatte tietää sisältä. Voisin ehkä varoittaa että tässä on hiukan shounen-ai:ta, ja hieman erikoisempia parituksia mutta ei mitään liian järkyttävää.


HAH! Eka suomenkieline KHR ficci xD En ois kyllä halunnu laittaa tätä tänne koska.. noh, sen näkee, Hirveetä. En enää ikinä kirjota suomeks. Mulla on tosin tätä kirjotettuna noin 14 sivua, jotka meinasin kääntää englanniks ja vähän muutta siinä samalla tätä tarinaa. Mutta ennenku sen saan tehtyy mul on jo harmaita hiuksia päässä. Ellei oo jo O_O Eli, joo, tää on tämmöne.. pimee juttu. En oikee tiiä mihi tää on menossa mut mitä väliä. Ainut mil on välii on se et oon eka joka sai suomeks ficin tänne^^ Tosin tätä ei varmaan kukaan edes lue, joten... periaatteessa täysin turhaa.

Täs tää kerronta 'vähän' vaihtelee. Useimmiten oon kirjottanu ain jonkun tietyn henkilön näkökulmasta mut yhessä vaiheessa kirjotin silleen.. jaa.. mikäs se suomenkieline sana olikaa.. no sanotaa nyt vaikka silleen ku normaalisti kirjotetaan, vähä kaikkien näkökulmasta xD Ei hitto oon hyvä näissä selityksissä.

En oikee viel tiiä mitä parituksia tähän tulee, muutaku 6959, mut sekin on tällä hetkellä vaan mainittua... jos sitäkään. Luultavasti 1859 on yks pääparitus mut en oo kyllä sataprosenttisen varma siitäkään. Ja tää on lyhyt. Mut se saa olla koska se on prologi/eka osa, joten kukaan ei sano sanaakaan lyhyydestä^^

Ja vielä yksi varoitus; Kaikki on niin OOC ettei se oo ees hauskaa Q_Q

Ja joo tiedän että Gokudera/Hibari/Ryohei**'s POV** on enkkua(?) mutta olkaa kiitollisia etten jättäny sitä suomennosta tuohon..

* * *

**(Gokudera's POV)**

Seison ulkona.

Pimeässä.

Sateessa.

Yksin.

Joka kerta. Joka ikinen kerta tapahtuu sama juttu. En tiedä enää miksi edes vaivaudun paikalle kun tiedän, miten käy. Ehkä haluan vain satuttaa itseäni uskottelemalla, että tämä kerta olisi erilainen. Mutta ei se ole, eikä tule ikinä olemaan. Tiedän sen ja silti tulen paikalle. Miksi? Koska olen typerys. Koska hän lupasi. Koska.. tarvitsen häntä. Olen täällä, olen ollut täällä jo useita tunteja. Mutta missä sinä olet? "Missä helvetissä olet!?" Ei vastausta.

Olen niin vihainen. En hänelle, lopetin olemasta hänelle vihainen kuukausia sitten. Olen vihainen itselleni. Koska tulen tänne vaikka tiedän, että se vain vahingoittaa minua. Ja silti.. en voi olla tulematta. En vain yksinkertaisesti voi olla tulematta. "Ehkä joku päivä hän taas tulee paikalle." Naurahdan kuivasti. Olen säälittävä. Roikun vielä haaveessa mistä ei tule ikinä totta. Huokaisen sadannen kerran ja katson kelloani.

23:58.

Mulkaisen sitä ja muistan erään asian. Asian jota en todellakaan haluaisi juuri nyt muistella.

* * *

_Tuijotin pakettia kädessäni ja sitten häntä. "Se on lahja" hän sanoi hymyillen minun tuijottaessani pakettia._

_Hetken mietittyäni sanoin "Ei tänään ole syntymäpäiväni.."_

_Hän naurahti ja nojautui lähemmäs virnistellen "Ei niin. Halusin vain antaa sinulle jotain."_

_Tuijotin häntä kulmakarva kohotettuna "Ja haluat jotain vastapalveluksi."_

_"Miksi niin luulet?" Hän sanoi loukkaantuneena kunnes virnisti nojautuen taas muutaman senttimetrin päähän kasvoistani "Ellet sitten halua antaa jotain..?"_

_Punastuin ja käänsin pääni hänen nauraessaan. "Avaa se" Käänsin pääni takaisin ja tuijotin pakettia hetken ennen kuin aloin avaamaan sitä. Sinisen kääreen alta paljastui tummanpunainen kotelo, sellainen johon korut yleensä laitettiin. Mulkaisin vielä kerran häntä ennen kotelon avaamista. Jos sisältä löytyi jotai-_

_Pystyin melkein tuntemaan kuinka leukani loksahti alas tuijottaessani esinettä sisällä._

_En sanonut mitään. En vilkaissut häneen. Pystyin vain tuijottamaan esinettä joka oli edessäni. Se oli rannekello. Siinä oli pääkallon kuva. Ja viisarit olivat luun muotoiset!_

_"Pidätkö siitä?" Kuului vierestäni ja nyökkäilin hänen nauraessa._

_"Se on.. kaunis" Sanoin ja käännyin häntä kohti hymyillen "Kiitos."_

_Hän virnisti jälleen ja nojautui lähemmäs nostaen samalla leukaani kädellään. Tuijotimme toisiamme jonkin aikaa ennen kuin hän sulki etäisyyden välillämme. Suljin silmäni ja annoin hänen kielensä kiemurrella tiensä suuhuni. Se tuntui liian hyvältä ollakseen totta. En tiennyt miksi, mutta aina kun me suutelimme, minusta vain tuntui siltä kuin me katoaisimme hetkenä minä hyvänä. Että kaikki tämä olisi vain unta ja heräisin kohta. Ei. Ei tämä saanut olla unta. Koska kun heräisin, olisin taas yksin. Enkä halunnut sitä. Tarrasin hänen paitaansa epätoivoisesti vetäen toisiamme lähemmäs._

_Muutaman minuutin kuluttua hän rikkoi suudelman ja tuijotti silmiini. "Luulenpa että tuo riittää vastapalvelukseksi minulle" Hän sanoi nuolaisten huuliaan. Punastuin entisestään tuijottaessani hänen huuliaan ja mumisten jotain paskiaisista. Tunsin jotakin ranteeni ympärillä ja katsoin alas vain huomatakseni hänen laittavan kelloa sen ympärille._

_"Nyt sinun ei pitäisi myöhästellä" Hän virnisti ja katsoi kelloa minun murjottaessani._

_"En ollut edes paljoa myöhässä.." Kuiskasin ja nousin ylös aikeina mennä laittamaan teetä päästäkseni muualle, mutta hän nousi ylös ja nappasi ranteestani_

_"Minne luulet olevasi menossa" Hän kuiskasi korvaani saaden kylmiä väreitä kulkemaan selkääni pitkin. "En lopettanut vielä.." Hän sanoi nuolaistessaan-_

* * *

Revin rannekellon irti ranteestani ja heitin sen niin pitkälle kuin jaksoin. Paskat kaikesta. Paskat siitä kusipäästä. Kaivoin viimeisen tupakan taskustani ja sytytin sen tärisevillä käsillä ennen lähtemistä kotiin.

Harhailin mietteissäni enkä huomannut, että olin tullut koulun pihalle. Sadekin oli jo loppunut, se ei tosin auttanut kylmääni yhtään. En edes tuntenut käsiäni enää. Jalatkin tuntuvat hiukan huterilta. Huippaus todennäköisesti liittyy siihen, etten syönyt tänään mitään. Kiroan ties kuinka monennen kerran tänään koettaessani pysyä pystyssä.

Joudun ottamaan tukea seinästä, polvieni melkein pettäessä. Täydellistä. Ehkä ryömin kotia. Hymyilen ajatukselle; se olisi varmasti näkemisen arvoista. Otan pari askelta ja lennän melkein nurin. Ehkä olisi parempi jos lepäisin hetken. Valun seinää alas huimauksen voimistuessa koko ajan. Ei hyvä juttu. Istahdan kylmälle betonille, yrittäen pitää itseni hereillä. Helvetti. En saa nukahtaa tähän. En saa nukahtaa. En.. saa.. Olen niin väsynyt. Silmäni sulkeutuvat ja valun seinää pitkin kyljelleen makaamaan. Ihan sama, en välitä enää. Luovutan ja annan itseni vajota pimeyteen.

* * *

**(Hibari's POV)**

Hymyilen kävellessäni puiston läpi. Rakastan tällaisia aamuja; aamuja joita edeltävänä yönä on satanut. Olen aina pitänyt sateesta. Sateen jälkeen tulee aina raikas alku. Kunpa vain elämä olisi niin helppoa.

Käännän pääni kun kuulen tutun sävelmän tulevan sivultani. Hymyilen pienelle linnulle, joka istahtaa olalleni ja tervehtii minua omalla tavallaan.

Olen juuri jatkamassa matkaani kun jostain kuuluu huutoa. Kävelen äänen suuntaan ja huomaan neljä poikaa yhden pienemmän kimpussa. Suuni vääntyy ilkeään hymyyn kun lähestyn heitä.

Näin aikaisin purtavaa.

Yksi heistä huomaa minut ja päästää pojasta, jota he hakkasivat irti pudottaen tämän maahan. Muutkin heistä kääntyivät minuun päin virnistys naamallaan. "Kas kas, joku muukin näyttää haluavan piene-" Iskin puhujaa mahaan ja odotin että tämä saisi keuhkonsa toimimaan jälleen.

"Jos ette katoa näkyvistäni kymmenen sekunnin aikana puren teidät kuoliaaksi" Sanoin rauhallisesti nostaen tonfani näkyviin. He katsoivat minua hetken ennen kuin alkoivat nauraa.

"Olet idiootti jos luulet päihittäväsi meidät joillain leluillasi" Yksi heistä sanoi ja otti puukon esiin takin taskustaan.

Ja mitäs täällä on.. "Nuo ovat vaarallisia. Ehkäpä minä otan sen" Sanoin ja iskin puhujaa päähän samalla napaten puukon hänen kädestään. "Nyt. Jos ette katoa tällä sekun-" Virnistin kun kaikki muut pinkoivat pakoon henkensä edestä paitsi se, jonka iskin tajuttomaksi. Heti kun he olivat kadonneet näkyvistäni, käännyin uhriin päin. "Katoa" Tiuskaisin halveksuvasti. Poika tuijotti minua kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt mitä sanoin. "Sanoin että katoa. NYT." Hän mumisi kiitos ja nousi ylös juosten samaan suuntaan minne muutkin menivät.

Tönäisin kengänkärjellä maassa makaavaa poikaa ja huokaisin tylsistyneesti. Heikkoja. Kaikki ovat heikkoja. Turhautuneena lähdin koulua kohti toivoen että törmäisin johonkin vahvempaan. Vaikka siihen blondiin idioottiin, Cavalloneen. Tai Sawadaan. Hän on osoittautunut viime aikoina varsin mielenkiintoiseksi. En tiedä mitä hän on oikein tehnyt näiden viimeisten kuukausien aikana, mutta yksi asia on varma. Hän on taas vahvempi.

Noin kymmenen minuutin kuluttua pysähdyin vähän matkan päähän koulusta. Huomasin jonkun kyykistelevän porttien lähellä. Lähdin kävelemään henkilöä kohti valmiina puremaan tätä mutta pysähdyin muutaman askeleen päähän kun hän käänsi päänsä minua kohti.

"Mitä teet täällä, Sasagawa Ryohei?" Kysyin häneltä ja olin aikeissa lisätä, ettei koulu alkanut vielä tuntiin, mutta huomasin jonkun hänen edessään.

* * *

**(Ryohei's POV)**

Kunnon aamuhölkkää ei voita mitkään treenit. Paitsi ne joissa voin treenata pikkuveljen kanssa ilman että tarvitsee varoa kuinka kovaa lyön. Hymyillen pysähdyin venyttelemään, eihän kymmenen kilometriä ollut matka eikä mikään, mutta ilma vain on niin kylmä että paikat menee entistä nopeammin jumiin. Luulenpa että toiset kymmenen kilometriä voisi tehdä hyvää. Jep, ja sitten vielä juosten kouluun. Taidankin koukata koulun kautta.

Parin kilometrin jälkeen koulu tuli näkyviin, virnistin ajatukselle että muut todennäköisesti heräilivät tähän aikaan. Lähestyessäni koulun portteja huomasin maassa jotakin.. tai jonkun.. Joku oli varmaan ottanut liikaa edellisenä iltana ja-

Pysähdyin.

Lähdin juoksemaan tunnistettuani henkilön. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun löydän hänet makaamasta maasta. "Gokudera!" Huusin ja nostin hänet istumaan betoniseinää vasten "Herää!".

Yleensä tässä vaiheessa hän olisi jo hereillä.. "GOKUDERA!!" huusin lujempaa. Ei vieläkään vastausta, ei edes pientä merkkiä siitä että hän olisi.. Aloin todella panikoida. Laitoin sormeni hänen kaulalleen etsien pulssia, mutta värähdin kylmyydestä. Gokudera on saatava jonnekin lämpimään heti. Pystyn tuntemaan heikon sydämenlyönnin, mutta.. Aloin ravistella häntä, läpsiä, kaikkea millä voisin saada hänet hereille, mutta mikään ei auttanut.

Aloin lähennellä hysteriaa kun kahden minuutin jälkeen ei vieläkään näkynyt mitään reaktiota.

Pysähdyin. Ota rauhallisesti. Hengitä. Okei, Ensin hänet täy- kuulin askelia takantani ja käänsin pääni.

"Mitä teet täällä, Sasagawa Ryohei?" Hibari kysyi minulta ja oli ilmeisesti aikeissa sanoa jotain muutakin mutta huomasin hänen katsovan jotain takanani. Käänsin pääni takaisin ja kerkesin juuri ajoissa napata Gokuderasta kiinni ennen kuin hän valui takaisin betonille.

"Löysin Gokuderan tästä makaamassa, mutta en saa häntä hereille" Sanoin ja ravistelin häntä vielä kerran toivoen että hän heräisi.

"Kuinka kauan hän on ollut siinä?" Kuulin Hibarin kysyvän hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Yllätyin hieman, koska yleensä hän olisi vain purrut meidät. Mutta kun käänsin pääni, ymmärsin hänen ilmeestään. Hän oli huomannut kuinka kalpea Gokudera on. Ja sinertävät huulet.

"Todennäköisesti illasta saakka" Mumisin ja huomasin kuinka sekunnin ajan Hibari näytti yllättyneeltä. "Hänet pitää saada jonnekin lämpimään" Sanoin huolestuneesti ja huomasin Hibarin nyökkäävän.

"Voimme viedä hänet hoitajan huoneeseen" Hän sanoi ja käveli porteista läpi jäämättä odottamaan minua.

Nostin Gokuderan varovasti syliini ja lähdin Hibarin perään. Nostin kulmakarvaani kun hän piti ovea auki. Hymyilin kun hän piti hoitajan huoneen ovea auki "Sinähän olet tänään varsin kiltti." Huomasin kuinka Hibari mulkaisi minua ja olisi aika varmasti lyönyt jos Gokudera ei olisi ollut sylissäni.

"Älä koeta onneasi Sasagawa Ryohei. Ainut syy sille että päästin teidät sisälle, oli se, etten halunnut että joku kuolisi kouluni porteille. Se olisi tuonut huonoa mainetta koululle" Hibari sanoi ja tuli itse sisälle minun laskiessa Gokuderan yhdelle potilas vuoteista. Sitten aloin etsimään vilttejä. Kahden minuutin jälkeen kuulin kärsimättömän huokaisun "Kolmas kaappi ylhäältä. Vasen puoli."

Avasin kaapin ja revin alas jokaisen viltin, jonka sain ja kiiruhdin Gokuderan luokse. Kolme vilteistä kiedoin hänen ympärilleen, yhden kokonaan jalkojen ympärille ja yhden laitoin tyynyksi. Hymyilin tyytyväisenä työlleni ja muistin erään asian "Minun täytyy käydä vielä kotona. Voisitko vahtia Gokuderaa?" kysyin vaikka tiesin jo vastauksen..

Hibari tuijotti minua ja sitten Gokuderaa ja huokaisi syvään, "Hyvä on. Mutta. Jäät minulle velkaa"

Hymyilin hieman iloisemmin kuin olisi pitänyt; kerkesin juuri ajoissa väistää iskun joka oli suunnattu päähäni.

"Tulen takaisin tuossa tuokiossa!" Sanoin ja juoksin ovesta ulos jättäen erittäin närkästyneen näköisen Hibarin huoneeseen. Samaan huoneeseen Gokuderan kanssa. Ei ehkä järkevin ajatus.

* * *

Hirveää! Ekan kerran voin ihan rehellisesti sanoa että häpeän itseäni. Enkä ees ala kirjottamaan tosta pienestä 6959 muistelmasta tuolla välissä.. Mutta ei vielä lannistuta, kohan oon saanu kirjotettuu sen enkun kielisen version... kaikki on taas hyvin. Toivottavasti. Ja jos joku ees luki tän, KOMMENTOIKAA! Haukkukaa, kertokaa miten järkyttävän huono tää oli.. tai sanokaa et se oli hyvä..? Ihan yks lysti mitä kommentoitte kohan vaan kommentoitte. Koska olen tyydyttämätön kommentti-orja! Tuokin kuulostaa niin paljon paremmalta enkuks. Oon kirjottanu jo liikaa suomea, pitää mennä kirjottaa englanniks jotai :D


End file.
